


Grandmothers

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, One Shot, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena and Stef are excited when they become grandmothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandmothers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Fosters and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

The phone day Stef and Lena had been waiting for ever since Callie told them she wanted to have a baby had finally arrived – they were finally going to be grandmothers. When the phone rang and Callie informed her mothers that she was in labor, Lena dropped the phone and squealed. “Baby time?” Stef practically vibrated with excitement when her wife nodded. 

“We’re going to be grandmas! Come on, let’s go to the hospital.” Lena wanted to get there as soon as possible and didn’t care that Callie was most likely going to be in labor for a long time.

“Wait. Johanna’s at her friend’s house and we told her we’d pick her up in half an hour. We can’t go to the hospital yet.” Johanna was their youngest daughter, conceived shortly after Lena and Stef married. The two women had decided they wanted another child, and through artificial insemination, Lena had gotten pregnant. 

“Damn it.” Lena was buzzing with impatience and paced the length of the kitchen a few times. All she wanted to do was meet her granddaughter. She especially couldn’t wait to find out the names since Callie told them she had a few ideas, but refused to leave.

Callie had decided that she wanted a baby and didn’t care that there was no one in her life – she was okay with being a single mom, especially since she had support from her large family. The two of them had talked it over with her and were confident that their daughter could do this on her own. They’d probably be over at the apartment every day to visit, though. It was their prerogative as grandmas. 

After Stef and Lena picked up Johanna, they headed straight to the hospital. Lena stayed out in the waiting room with their youngest while Stef made her way to Callie’s room (they planned to switch in a few months). “How are you feeling, Cal?”

Callie shrugged. “Fine so far. My water broke and the contractions are starting to get more intense, but they’re still ten minutes apart. I can’t wait to meet her and I’m especially glad I won’t be pregnant anymore.” Callie wasn’t a big fan of pregnancy. She had counted down the days to her due date towards the end (and was a week overdue, which pissed her off). 

“Well, your mama and I aren’t leaving. We’re going to camp out in the waiting room – I’m sure she and Johanna are calling your siblings as we speak.” They both laughed at that. “So be prepared for when they swoop in.”

Callie whimpered as a contraction surged through her and she grabbed Stef’s hand. “Sorry, it really hurts.”

“Don’t apologize – I’ve been through this myself. I’m right here. Just breathe through it,” Stef soothed. She held onto Callie’s hand until the contraction started to wind down. She and Lena exchanged places quite a few times, and just as predicted, the rest of the Foster siblings descended upon the hospital within a period of two hours. They all couldn’t wait to see their niece for the first time. Unfortunately, they had to wait for a long time. Callie’s labor progressed slowly.

Finally, seven hours later, Lena snapped to attention when Callie’s nurse stepped out. “She’s ready to push and is asking for Lena.” 

Stef grinned. “Go help our daughter, babe.” She would have loved to be in the delivery room, but Lena had gone with Callie to several appointments and a few Lamaze classes. She wasn’t offended at all. She was actually way too excited for that.

They waited impatiently another hour and a half (Jesus, Brandon, and Jude finally gave up and went to go eat something in the cafeteria because they were starving) for news. When a tearful Lena finally walked into the waiting room, everyone stood up. “She’s here! She’s seven pounds, four ounces, and twenty and a half inches long. The rest of you are asked to come back tomorrow. Mariana, can you take Johanna for the night?” At her nod, Lena thanked her. “Stef, we’re allowed back in to see the baby,” she informed her wife.

She resisted the urge to squeal and followed Lena back to Callie’s room after saying goodbye to her five children. Callie’s face lit up when she looked up from the baby and saw them. “Hey.”

“Hey. How you feeling?”

She yawned. “I hurt, but it’s nowhere near as bad as it was before. You want to hold her?”

Stef nodded and gingerly picked up the newborn. “Hi sweetheart. I’m one of your grandmas. I love you very much and will spoil the hell out of you.” She laughed when the baby’s tiny little hand popped out of the blanket.

“So name please? I’ve been dying to find out.” Lena couldn’t take the waiting anymore. She needed to know for so many reasons.

“Yes. I had several ideas, but none of them fit. This one does, however. Her full name is Elizabeth Marie Jacob-Foster.” 

“After us?” Stef was touched and she teared up. She honestly hadn’t expected that to happen.

Callie nodded. “I considered Lanie –it’s a combination of your first names - but I really didn’t like it. And then I thought about your middle names and it fits. I’m going to call her Beth, though.” She was happy with the name she had chosen. She wanted to honor Stef and Lena because they took her (and Jude) in when they didn’t have to. She would always be grateful to them for that.

“We’re honored. Thank you, Callie.” Lena gently nudged Stef and grinned when her wife handed Beth over. “You’re our first granddaughter, you know that? We love you so very much. You too, Callie.”

Stef leaned her head on Lena’s shoulder. “You need some rest, right? Well, we’ll go home but we’ll be back in the morning with some presents for you both.” She watched as Lena set the baby down in the incubator. They both kissed Callie on the forehead and then reluctantly left the hospital.

“Can you believe one of our kids has a kid?” Lena had been preparing for this day for a long time, but it was still surreal.

Stef shook her head. “We are grandmas. We don’t have to keep this kid with us 24/7. We can give Beth right back to Callie when she’s crying or needs her diaper changed.

She laughed. “Glad to see you have your priorities straight. God, we’re old now.”

Stef stared at her and then leaned up to kiss her wife. “I’ll show you old, Grandma.”

Stef and Lena both silently vowed to be awesome grandmothers. They couldn’t wait to watch Beth grow up, and they would always be there for every one of their children (and their families). Family would always be a priority to them and it was never going to change.


End file.
